Dancing Hashbrowns
by KipperCat25
Summary: Sanji accidentally makes 150 Dancing Hashbrowns...and calls in Luffy to exterminate them. WARNING: Extreme craziness and secret societies.


Luffy sighed and sat up, stretching his rubber limbs. He thought he had smelled something peculiar…

Suddenly he was wide awake. It was food! Luffy jumped out of his too-small bed and flung on his clothes, all the while screaming, "FOOD! GIMME FOOD!" and laughing like a maniac.

* * *

Zoro stirred from his sleep and listened carefully. He thought he had heard something…Oh. It was Luffy. Go figure. Apparently Sanji was cooking breakfast.

He rolled over and fell out of bed, effectively waking himself up. He _was _kind of hungry.

* * *

Sanji flipped the hash browns one at a time, enjoying the smell wafting from the pan. He hummed quietly as he listened to the sizzling food. He had to enjoy his time alone before Luffy showed up.

Suddenly, one of the hash browns popped up out of the pan and started dancing on the counter, making Sanji's jaw smack onto the linoleum floor with a _crack. _

He couldn't believe his eyes. Had that hash brown just…flown out of the pan? And now it was _dancing_? Sanji rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Surprising him even more, some Mexican music began playing, with maracas and bongos, the sound emitted from a mini boom box made of hash browns that another hash brown had put there.

Sanji attempted to pick his jaw up off the floor but to no avail. It was stuck there, like someone had super-glued it to the tiles. Which wouldn't surprise him, considering what had just happened.

He reached over and grabbed the box that the hash browns had come in. Reading it, he mentally kicked himself.

The box read, "Dancing Hash Browns". Of course. At the time, Sanji had thought it was just a cool name and had bought ten boxes of them without giving it a second thought.

Turning the box over, he read the side. "After cooking for ten minutes, they will begin to jump out of the pan and dance. To stop them you must catch them and eat them."

Sanji grinned. He knew just the perfect person for that. "LUUUFFYY!" He yelled, finally managing to get his jaw off the floor.

* * *

Luffy ran out the door to his room and was surprised to hear Sanji calling his name, along with what sounded like maracas and congas.

Excited for what he would see, he bounded out to the kitchen.

* * *

Sanji saw Luffy appear in the doorway. When he saw what was going on, his eyes lit up.

"IT'S RAINING HASH BROWNS!" he shouted, (getting the wrong idea as usual) running in and trying to eat one. But the one he was trying to catch just snickered and danced away.

"Actually, they're Dancing Hash Browns," Sanji explained, while trying to grab one that was doing the disco. "You have to eat them all to get them to stop. I bought ten boxes, so this ought to keep you busy for a while."

Luffy laughed gleefully as he munched on a hash brown he had caught. "HEY GUYS!" he yelled. "IF YOU WANT BREAKFAST COME CATCH IT!"

* * *

Zoro tilted his head to one side and listened as he stepped out into the hall. It sounded like there was a party in the kitchen, since there was music playing.

Pulling a shirt over his head, he decided to go check it out.

* * *

Luffy grabbed at a hash brown doing the worm and scowled as it slipped away from him.

He looked around for another one that he could eat and spotted Zoro in the doorway. "Hi, Zoro!" he said. "Catch your breakfast!" He reached for one that was swinging on the chandelier and frowned as it swung away from him.

Zoro rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times to make sure it wasn't a dream. When the hash browns were still there, he muttered, "I must be insane," before coming into the kitchen, careful to avoid stepping on any of them.

"_What _is going on?" he directed his shouting at Sanji while waving his hands at the hash browns overrunning the kitchen.

"Oh. I bought ten boxes of Dancing Hash Browns and didn't know they'd _actually _dance, so I hired Luffy to catch them all." Sanji grabbed at a hash brown swaying its hips (Wait, do hash browns _have _hips?) and shoved it into his mouth.

Zoro rubbed his temples. "How many are there?" he asked, looking around.

"Well, let's see…there's fifteen in every box, and I bought ten boxes…so there's 150."

"WHAT?!" Zoro exploded. Sighing, he made his way over to the fridge and took out a bottle of booze. "I'm going outside," he muttered.

Luffy laughed maniacally as he stretched his mouth wide and chomped down on ten hash browns at once.

Sanji sighed and turned off the gas on the stove. "Hurry up, Luffy, I need to make a real breakfast for Nami-swan and Robin-chan!" his eyes turned into hearts.

"Whtver," Luffy said, his mouth full of screaming hash browns. "There's still like fifty left."

"Well just…eat them all quickly!" He said, exiting the kitchen. "I'm going to…relax until you're done."

Ten minutes later, Luffy announced he was done, and Sanji re-entered the kitchen to find crumbs everywhere, and Luffy was lying on the floor, moaning. His stomach was swollen to three times its normal size.

Sanji stepped over him and got to work cleaning up the kitchen and preparing a lovely breakfast for the girls.

And from that day on, if you looked closely, you would see an occasional hash brown running around the house, giggling, as it scurried from its hideout under the fridge.

* * *

**Hmm...I will say that was definitely the craziest thing I've ever written. I _love _hash browns...if they have ketchup. I wish I could have them every day...yummy...I kinda feel bad for Zoro, really. :P**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it!  
**


End file.
